Adventures of the Cullens at the Iowa State Fair
by bookfreak8208
Summary: What happens when the Cullens decide to go to the fair for a little fun? they meet some new friends! one girl who is obcessed with the fair and knows where every thing is. one girl who just likes going. one who hates and just goes because she is forced PB
1. Chapter 1

Random P.O.V.

"Every body! Downstairs now! Edward! Bella! Renesmee! Get in here!" Alice shouted.

They all tramped in with questioning looks on their faces.

"Alice! Stop blocking your thoughts from me!" Edward shouted.

"Why should I? I'll just tell you! Tomorrow will be a cloudy day in Iowa. The Iowa State Fair is going on right now. And we're going!" she said.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to go to that! I never got the chance though!" Bella said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's just something that every person should do in their lives," Bella answered.

"I don't want to go," Emmett said in the voice that he had been using ever since Rosalie left him for another vampire. **(A/N this happened in this story only. I just made it up. It never happened.) **"Can't I just stay home?"

"No! Emmett, you have to get back out there! It's been a year! Move on with your life," Alice said to him.

He looked up sadly. "Whom is all going?" he asked.

"Our whole family. And Jake of course and Seth and Embry want to come too." Alice replied.

"Okay. Fine I'll go."

Yes!" Alice said. "Okay now everybody's already packed. I packed for you. Get in the cars and to the airport we go! We'll stay in a hotel tonight and then go to the fair tomorrow."

Every body got in their cars and drove to the airport. Then they waited for their private jet to get to the gate.

Meanwhile in Iowa…

Max's, P.O.V.

"Max! Come on! Please! Will you go to the fair with us tomorrow? Emma and I really want to go and we won't go without you," Stacey said.

"I know you don't like the fair but it'll be fun!" said Emma.

I glared up at them from underneath my hat. "Will you let me wear my man cap in public without critizing me?" I asked.

They looked at each other like they were in pain but they looked back and Stacey said, "Only if it'll get you to go."

"Then fine. I will." I said.

They squealed and jumped on me. I laughed and so did they. I hope tomorrow will be just as much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Random P.O.V.

"We're Here!" Alice shouted. They had just gotten to the fair. Every one, including Emmett, was incredibly excited. Emmett became excited when he saw the first fried ice cream. Even though he couldn't eat it, it made him happy.

"You know what guys?" Emmett said.

"What?" Edward answered. Every one was interested in what Emmett had to say.

"I think I'll sing!" he said. He started singing "Stacey's Mom" By Fountains of Wayne.

"Stacey's mom has got it going on! She's all I want and I've waited so long. Stacey can't you see you're just not the girl for m-," Emmett sang but was cut off by a teenage girl wearing Bermuda jeans and a tank top with a square neck. Her two friends were following behind, one giggling her ass off, the other standing with her arms folded across her chest rolling her eyes. The giggly one wore khaki shorts and a green Hollister shirt. The annoyed one wore a black tank top with short short cut off jeans with a guy's hat that would normally be worn in the winter.

"You ass! You will stop singing that song before I cut your head off!" said the random interrupter. The annoyed one rolled her eyes, shook her head, and held out her hand to Emmett.

"Hey, I'm Max. The loud one is Stacey, and just warning you she has a thing against that song. Only her dad is allowed to sing it around her. The one who just happens to be laughing is Emma. She finds this situation amusing," Max introduced everyone while Stacey glared at Emmett and Emma laughed.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," Emmett said and shook Max's hand. "This is Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Seth, and Embry." He pointed to each person in turn.

Max was shocked when his hand touched hers. His hand was freezing cold but it wasn't that kind of shock. It was the shock you feel when you meet the person you want to be with forever. She looked into his eyes and sure enough he had the same look of wonder in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Max said in a breathy whisper.

"You too," Emmett replied. They didn't realize that Seth was staring at Emma in wonder and Embry had the same look on his face at Stacey.

"So!" Max said realizing what had been going on. "You guys new around here?"

"Yeah we came from Forks, Washington," Emmett replied.

"Wow! That's pretty far away. Well, my friend here (Stacey) has been going to the fair every year since she was two and I'm sure to make up for attacking you earlier she would love to be your tour guide as well as ours," Max said.

Emmett looked back and only saw smiles and nods. "Sure! Why not?" he said.

"Great!" Max said. "Follow us!"

Max moved quickly ahead to talk to her friends. "Seth is hot. With two ts," Said Emma.

"Okay that's nice," Max said with a questioning look on her face.

"So is Embry," Stacey said.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Just be normal around them! That's what I wanted to tell you guys!" said Max.

"Okay. Deal," Stacey and Emma said simultaneously which brought them into a fit of giggles. Max rolled her eyes and slowed down to walk alongside Emmett


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy POV

What the FLIP?! What was Max thinking?! We didn't even know who these people were. They could be kidnappers or worse…like soccer players. **AN: I really have nothing against soccer players. My best friend and cousins play soccer.** Now I have to show them around the fair, MY fair. I don't care how hot the guys may be. I feel very used right now. I gave Max that I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look. I could've shot her right then, but fortunately for her I had left my b.b. gun at home.

But, I had no choice, the people were looking at me expectantly so I sighed and put on my I'm-an-overly-peppy-tour-guide-face and started in on the amazing-ness of the state fair. "That's the Midway over there. It has some pretty fun rides; I like the Ring of Fire personally or maybe the double fariswheel. It's pretty awesome. But don't go to the back unless you want to be heckled by a clown, he's kinda a creeper."

I continued on the 'tour'. I took them to the Varied Industries Building, the Cultural Building, the Grandstand, and to the barns. We saw the giant pig and bull, and we walked back to the front to see the baby animals. And last, but not least we walked to the Agricultural Building to see the butter cow, and giant plants. A golf cart whizzed past us.

"You hooligans move! Stacey, why aren't you working?" He yelled.

"Jeez, Ted, it's my off day!" I yelled back.

"Get your friends an applestick on me!" he shouted, and sped out of yelling distance.

I turned to face the people following me, "Anyone want an applestick?"

They all looked at each other and the three tall (and extremely attractive) Native American boys and a petite girl with the awesomnessest bronze hair I'd ever seen, said sure. "K, I'll be right back." I ran in the direction of the Appilicious. The kid, Embry, ran after me.

"I'll help you carry them," he shrugged. I totally looked at him in an OMG-you-are-a-dunce way but started noticing his perfectly spiked hair and long muscles. This was totally weird. I have a boyfriend. I just have to remember his hotness, remember his total hotness. I was better, but I looked back at the other people and this one guy, Edward I think, looked like he was gonna start laughing. I officially dubbed him a creeper.

I turned and kept walking trying to ignore the moy caliente (Spanish for 'very hot') puppy following me. I walked through the gate to the inside of the Applicious trailer. I walked in said hi to the people working and grabbed a box of applesticks. I figured I could take them home if we didn't eat them all. Embry followed me.

"Here I can take those," he said closing the all too little space between us. I looked up at him. He was one of the only boys I had ever seen that I had to look up too. He leaned down, his lips barely touched mine as, thank goodness, I knocked over a box of straws so I was pulled out of the trance I was in. I mentally punched myself for letting him kiss me. I had a boyfriend and he was cool. Embry quickly picked up the straws and threw them in the garbage, and I marched out of the trailer stand.

I was so angry at myself for not doing anything. I didn't look back. I kept my pace fast. Embry ran up to me. "Look, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, your not. I can't believe you did that. I barely know you," I scowled at him.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're just so pretty," his eyes looked so beautiful. SNAP OUT OF IT! I decided calmness wasn't getting me anywhere so I yelled.

"Scare me! HA! I wasn't scared I was creeped out!" The other people turned and looked at us.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he pleaded with me. I looked over at my friends. Emma was looking at me but still somehow giving Seth flirtatious looks, and Max seemed to be in a deep conversation with that butt-of-a-guy Emmett. I couldn't stand this. She didn't even know him. I didn't know Embry. I threw a dirty look at Embry and the rest of the crowd, shoved the box in Embry's hands, and ran down the street to where I knew I'd find some un-psycho people.

I ran hard down the main road, and hung a left and ran to the Giant Slide, the giant yellow slide that people go down on old mats. I handed the lady my tickets from old Mr. Crutchfield and rode the slide a few times. When I had calmed myself to think rationally and not scold myself, I walked to the VI building where I knew I would find the person I needed to see after all this. Which really after I thought about it, wasn't that bad. I made a huge deal out of nothing, except the way Embry looked at me like I was his already made me really uncomfortable. I caught myself thinking about the form of his lips, the color of his eyes, and the way you saw his muscles under his shirt. _**I**_ was totally acting like a creeper. I had to get to the little Frisbee-making stand right outside the building. My pocket started to vibrate. _Where r u?_ Max had texted me. _Calming down_. I texted back. _R u comin back any time soon?_ I thought for a minute. _Yea, I think I'll bring some1 though_. Max didn't respond for awhile. _Fine, just come back, the fair isn't fun without u._ I flipped my phone shut.

I walked through the VI building to the little stand. He was standing there with his friend who was helping a little girl make a Frisbee. "How's it goin' stranger?" I asked him. He looked over, a smile breaking across his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked me.

"I don't know, do you?"

"I think I've seen you around," he grinned and I knew why I liked him so much.

"Would you be able to take a stranger on a walk?" I smiled back.

"I think I could get away," he looked over at his friend, Dan.

"Sure, why not?" Dan shrugged. Andy untied his splattered apron and jumped the counter.

"Always a show off aren't you?" I poked him in the ribs.

"Always," he slid his hand around my waist and we walked towards the people I barely knew but felt connected to.

"I…I, I um, wanted to tell you something," I stuttered.

"What might that be?" he looked at me.

"Um, someone tried to kiss me, but he didn't sort of but he did kinda, so yeah," I looked at the ground.

"Do you like him?" Andy asked me. I thought about Embry and his hair and eyes. I almost said yes, but I stopped myself.

"No, maybe, I don't know. I just met him," I saw the look of hurt the Andy tried to keep hidden. "I like you more, definitely." I kissed him.

He raised an eyebrow, "And that's why your taking me to meet him?"

I shrugged and gave him a mischievous grin, "I want you to show him who the competition, and winner, already is."

"You want to show me off?" He asked me.

"Basically."

"Cool, I'm arm candy," He grinned widely.

I laughed and kept on walking, liking that I could always count on Andy.

I heard the booming laugh of that guy, Emmett, before I saw them. When I did I was surprised to find his arm resting casually over Max's shoulders. Ugh. She was always the one to make friends fast. Andy, with his arm still protectively around my waist walked towards the laughing crowd. The laughing immediately stopped when I came into view. "Um, this is Andy, my boyfriend." Embry stood up and offered Andy his hand, forcing Andy to take his arm out from around my waist. They stood shaking hands for awhile, trying to look friendly. I looked at Emma and Max for support. Both Emma and Edward spoke at the same time. Edward nodded his head for Emma to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Oh my gosh. I can't believe she brought him here. What's her problem? Is she trying to ruin all our fun?

"Um, Stacy, isn't Andy supposed to be at work right now?" I tried to sound curious, but I think I just sounded annoyed.

"He's on his break," she snapped back.

"You know what?" ok, I really need to think fast. "I need to go to the bathroom. Come on guys." I motioned to Max and Stacy, who didn't look like they were going to go anywhere. Jeez, they're so hard to work with. I can never get any cooperation form those two.

"We'll be right back," good, they finally comprehend that I need to talk to them.

We're walking, we're walking, and we're there. Good.

"So Stacy," I tried to say casually, "what in the name of bologna possessed you to fetch you boyfriend when Max and I were just starting to have some fun?"

"Yeah, Emmett and I were getting along great," Max was just now starting to understand the situation, and when I knew she was looking, I rolled my eyes.

"Embry tried to kiss me." Well, if that wasn't short, sweet, and to the point, I don't know what was. Max and I just stood there for a while, gawking at her.

"Oh," was all either of us could say, and we kept repeating it over and over again, until we forgot why we were saying "oh" and then we proceeded to laugh hysterically while Stacy just stood there glaring at us.

"Sorry, we'll go back now, and you may solve your little problem, but will you at least do it gently, so that his friends won't be mad at us?" I said while trying to contain my laughter.

"Ok," Stacy sighed, and we all walked back into the throng of people, trying to eylocate everyone else.

"There they are," Max spotted them first. We rushed over. As soon as Seth saw me, his face lit up, and he smiled just about the hottest smile I've ever seen. I felt my face blush a deep red, but I couldn't look away to hide it. He was that wonderful. I walked casually over to him and smiled.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk with me?" he whispered.

"Sure, just a minute," I held up a finger, and he smiled s kind of half smile that made me melt.

I shuffled over to Max and said, "We're going for a walk, I have my phone if you need me."

"Kay," Max smiled at me suggestively.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes, and walked to where Seth was waiting for me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really know; I've never been here."

"Well, I know where we can get some awesome food, if you're hungry," I replied simply.

He chuckled, "I'm always hungry."

"Well then you're in the right place," I smiled. "Come on, it's this way."

When we arrived at Carl's Gizmos, **(A/N** **friends of my family own it, and we go there every year. It's really amazing, and if you haven't been there, I strongly advise you go when the fair comes around.) **I led Seth over to the line leading to the counter and asked what h wanted.

"They have hot dogs, lemonade, pop, and gizmos, of course," I told him.

"Uh, what's a gizmo?" He asked slowly.

"It's basically, a grinder, except better. It's hamburger and Italian sausage on an Italian roll with a special sauce and melted mozzarella on top. It's delicious, trust me,"

"It sounds delicious," He responded as he took out his wallet. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, just a gizmo and a cherry coke."

"Coming right up," He said just as the people in front of us moved and it was our turn in line.

"What can I get you, sir?" said a familiar voice. I looked behind the counter and smiled.

"Hey, what's up Aunt Carla?" I said. **(A/N ok, technically, she's not my aunt, but she's so close to our family that we just call her aunt.)**

"Hey, Emma, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I said politely.

"Well, that's good. So, is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Uh, no, he's just my friend," I blushed slightly, but it passed.

"Ok then, what can I get you guys?" she asked cheerfully.

"Three gizmos, a hot dog, a cherry coke, and a lemonade please," Seth said.

"Alright, then, we'll get that for you right away," she turned away to get our order, and I looked at Seth in amazement.

"Wow, that's a lot of food, considering only one gizmo and the coke was for me. I mean two gizmos and a hot dog? Those things are huge."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I eat a lot of food."

"Ok," I said.

Aunt Carla returned with our order, and when Seth tried to hand her some money, she shook her head and said, "Nope, family doesn't pay," She seriously wouldn't take the money.

We went over to a table and Seth began eating. He finished the hot dog and a gizmo in the same time it took me to eat one whole gizmo. Dang.

When we were both finished, we took our drinks and continued on our walk. I found out that he has a sister named Leah, his dad died a few years ago, he loves to run, and he has a six pack.

"So, is that it? Is there anything else about yourself that you'd like to share?" I asked, eager to know more about him; I was really starting to like him. I might even go out with him or something.

"Well, there is one more thing…," he started quietly.

"Yes?" I persisted.

"Over here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the side, behind a few trees. I was instantly aware of the fact that his skin was extremely hot.

"Ok, if I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out? I know you're going to think that I'm totally insane and everything, but you have to believe me. Ok?" he breathed nervously.

"Um, ok," I whispered back. I don't know why, but I felt connected to him in some way. I couldn't explain it, but I thought that I could really trust this guy.

"I'm a werewolf, and I'm in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Max's, P.O.V.

I hate Stacey. Why in the name of all that is good and holy did she have to go bring Andy into this? She's so stupid sometimes. I don't know why but for some reason this reminds me of the time when she went to go see I movie I was dying to see and then she told me all about it. Then my mom made the mistake of inviting her to go see the movie with us. She sat by me and whispered the lines in my ear just to bug me. **(A/N shout out to you Sammy! Don't ever even think of doing that again!) **

Emma came back with- as I noted- Seth's hand wrapped around hers. I gave her a pointed stare in the direction of her hand and Seth's. She looked at me and mouthed, "I know!"

Thank goodness Emmett sang that song! It would have sucked if he hadn't. We would be walking alone together. Shudder. Shudder.

"So where are you guys from originally? Are you all Iowan or were you born elsewhere?" Jacob asked.

"Well Stacey, Emma and I were born here but didn't your parents move here from Washington?" I said asking them.

"Oh yeah! They were from Forks too!" Emma said. "Weird!"

"Yeah, it's pretty ironic," Jake said. **(A/N im BD they talk about why they imprint and they say they imprint on who is most likely to be able to have their kids so…. Yeah I added that in.) **

Emmett asked, "Hey why don't we walk towards the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure!" I said.

We walked towards the towering circle. It was kind of amusing looking up at it. Emmett and I looked up simultaneously and I saw a shooting star! **(A/N sorry I'm interrupting a lot but I saw a shooting star tonight so I thought I would add this in!)**

Emmett saw it too. He looked at my stare in wonder and whispered in my ear, "Make a wish."

And so I did. I was so excited for this. We walked up to the wheel and got in pairs. Emmett and I were in one. Edward and Bella were in another. Then Emma and Seth. Then Jake and Renesmee. And then there was an extra one so Andy, Stacey and Embry were in the last one. Awkward.

Emmett and I got in and the wheel started. We looked over at the fair. "Oh my god it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it really is," Emmett said looking at me. "Okay so I have to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm a vampire." I was highly amused. I cracked a smile.

"What? Like the I-vant-to-suck-your-blood kind?" I said doing a terrible Transylvanian accent.

"Kind of. I drink animal blood though." He said startled at my reaction.

"Wait! What? Your actually serious?"

"Yeah. I drink animal blood because I don't want to kill anyone."

"No way! That is so cool! I live in a forest! There's always deer running around somewhere near. Do you guys want to stay at my house for as long as you'll be staying?" I said excited.

"Totally! That'd be amazing!"

"Sweet!"

He looked kinda embarrassed. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said smiling.

"No! Tell me!"

"Okay, fine! Seth told Emma a little secret of his own today and that's why I told you my secret."

"No way! Is Seth a vampire too?" I asked.

"No. Kind of the opposite. He's a werewolf."

"Wait! Are all of you mythical creatures?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet! The weird thing is I have always wanted to be a vampire. It's just a strange fantasy of mine."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" he said.

Just then we stopped. I looked. We were at the top of the wheel. I looked over to Emmett who grinned sheepishly.

"I have one more thing to tell you," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

He leaned over and sat on my side. "I'm in love with you," he said and kissed me. The feeling flowing through me right then was unexplainable. No guy had ever liked me before not including my goth friends. He said the L- word! And then realization hit. I loved him too.

We sat up there and kissed for what seemed and eternity. But then the wheel moved and he sat on his side again. We stared into each other's eyes forever.

**Hey! It's Annie here! I am sooo excited! I saw a shooting star tonight and I recently learned my boyfriend is a werewolf!!! Comment on anything! On how your day went! On how you liked the Twilight movie or on my boyfriend! Make something up! Even if you don't have an account you can! Please do! Heart you all!**

**- Annie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stacey's POV

I'm gonna shoot her. I swear. I sat in the Ferris wheel seat staring straight forward squished between Andy and Embry. Come on. This is SO UBER AWKWARD! I think I could shoot Max right now. Andy seemed really awkward too. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best," I whispered in his ear.

"I know," he whispered back and kissed me on my cheek. "Can you believe Max and that Emmett guy are already making out?"

"WHAT?!" I nearly jumped out of the seat.

"Yeah, look," Andy pointed to the seats directly below us.

"Ewww," I put a really disgusted look on my face and looked at Embry. He seemed to be staring into space. "I'm so bored," I mumbled to myself. "This is stupid."

"Do you want to get off?" Embry asked me, coming out of his coma-like state.

"Do you?" I asked Andy.

"Yeah. It's a little too cramped on here."

"I second that motion." I opened up the gate that kept us seated. "Watch this."

"Stacey don't!" Andy yelled trying to catch me as I jumped from the seat 10 feet in the air. I fell for a second then tucked and rolled out of the way of the Ferris wheel. I laid there laughing my head off as Embry and Andy ran up to me. "Why'd you do that!? Last time you broke your ankle!" Andy yelled at me the same time the Embry said "Nice. It was a very graceful landing."

"I know, right." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "That is SO fun." All the people in line just stared at me in shock and the carneys just shook their heads. A smile crept across my face. "What'd you say to ditching them and having some un-mushy gushy, non lovey dovey times?" I asked Andy and Embry.

"Sure," Embry said.

"Unfortunately I have to get back to work," Andy kissed me quick. He glared at Embry. "If he does so much as look at you without your permission, I'll kick his ass."

"I'll be fine. I know where to find you," I kissed him for what seemed like a long time then he dashed back to his stand.

"So what are we going to do?" Embry asked me.

"Well, to start, we're not going to watch my friends make out all night and you aren't going to kiss me so…I don't really care what we do besides that."

"Wanna go dancing?"

"Sure but FYI ,I'm the worst dancer in the history of the world."

"I highly doubt that," Embry smiled.

"No, really I'm dead serious. I'm horrible."

"We'll see now won't we," he grinned widely. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?


End file.
